


Beyond The Farthest Star

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Bisexuals in Space, Cute, Engineer Asami Sato, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hard Sci Fi, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Realism, Space Flight, zero-gravity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Korra and Asami are explorers on a deep-space mission, part of a crew travelling the long distance of interstellar space. While the inky blackness of the cosmos is vast, for Korra and Asami, the universe has seemingly brought them together. (Korrasami, Sci-Fi AU, Fluff)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Beyond The Farthest Star

Korra loved to stare at the vastness of space, to imagine the infinite wonders that lay among it. Stars, planets, galaxies, alien civilisations. However, what Korra hadn't expected to find on the final frontier... was a girlfriend and a damned beautiful one at that.

Space could be a hell of a lonely place, Korra knew. Early in her career, Korra had spent over a year in a capsule orbiting the edge of the solar system. To say it had been a mind-numbingly boring assignment would be an understatement and being so alone had taken quite a toll on Korra.

Fortunately for Korra, this current assignment, a three-year expedition to explore the Wolf 359 system, was already much better.

The ship was much more advanced than the one Korra had used in her last mission. It was a massive craft, powered by a combination of ion thrusters and massive solar sails. It would take them over six months to get from Earth to Wolf 359, but Korra was more than fine with that.

Because this time, she had crew, company, people to actually talk to. Sure, it was only three other people, but still, it was more than welcomed for Korra.

Mako and Bolin, her navigation and science officers respectively were amazing company. Mako in particular really liked to work out with her. But out of all of her three crewmates, it was her engineer that turned her head and blew her mind, in more ways than one.

Asami was a genius when it came to the workings of the ship. Then again, it was her company that designed the ship in the first place. She almost didn't make it on the mission. Originally, a woman named Kuvira was to take her place, but Asami had adamantly fought for her place as the ship's engineer.

And Asami had definitely earned it. Her work on the ship had earned Korra's respect, then her friendship and eventually, her love.

Was there anything in the Astronauts handbook that forbid relationships between crewmates? No, but Korra certainly hadn't expected to find love among the stars. Then again... space really was a lonely place and Asami... Well, Korra had a feeling there was no one in the universe quite like her.

Asami and Korra had great chemistry. Both of them were, of course, massive nerds. Asami was interested in Korra's love of old Earth pop culture, while Korra would gladly listen to Asami's various ramblings about technology and the workings of the ship.

She was the only one who even really had a slight grasp of what Asami was on about, a fair bit more than Mako and Bolin did.

Currently, Korra had just finished filing a report on an interstellar comet they'd recently observed on their journey. It has been quite an event. Though they were obviously not going to crash into it, Korra had had to keep Asami and Bolin from begging to take a rover to explore it.

Korra had told them that it wasn't exactly on their mission profile, so she had decided against it... but she had let them send a probe down to its surface at least to gather data. The probe would return in a few days, giving Bolin a chance to ogle over the data.

Korra headed to the ship's bridge, finding Mako going over some telemetry on their current course to their destination. She floated towards him, smiling.

"Hey Mako, you seen Asami anywhere?" She asked him. She'd been looking all over the ship for her girlfriend, but so far, there was no sign of her.

Her friend chuckled. "You just missed her." He then pointed out of the window, at a woman in an EVA suit inspecting one of the ship's solar sails.

Korra just smiled. Typical of Asami to be taking the initiative and going it alone in regards to the upkeep of the ship, though it still was a little reckless of her to go out there without authorization.

"Huh? I never authorised for Asami to go on a spacewalk," she stated. "Then again, this wouldn't be the first time she's done one of her impromptu inspections."

"I think she loves this ship more than you, Commander," Mako joked.

"Very funny, Mako," Korra remarked. "Alright, I'll talk to her."

She floated forward, grabbing hold of a nearby railing on the control console, before pressing a few buttons on the consoles touch screen display, activating the external communications system.

"Miss Sato, is that you out there?" She asked sweetly.

Asami's voice giggled in response. "Yes, Commander, just finishing up my inspection."

"Very good, I'll meet you at airlock number two then," Korra told her, before ending the transmission.

She floated out of the bridge, heading down the hallway to the airlock. The ship was massive in size, the length of two football fields and even wider than them with the solar sails unfurled. There were several landers for exploring the surface of planets and even a small spaceplane.

Korra was constantly amazed by the scale of the ship. One of hers and Asami's favourite things to do was to just go one a spacewalk together and stand on the outside of the vessel, holding each other's hands and gazing at the countless number of stars surrounding them.

While she was making her way to the airlock, she quickly checked on a nearby terminal the status of the ship. Much of the ship's functions were largely automated, controlled by a central computer, hence why the ship only needed a few crew members. Asami took pride in having written much of the computer's code herself.

Eventually, Korra arrived at the airlock, seeing Asami had just gotten inside and had just finished removing her bulky EVA suit. Korra smiled, watching Asami let her hair down. Not only was she intelligent and caring, but she was also gorgeous to match. Long black hair and green eyes that weren't far off from being stars themselves.

She also loved how her uniform hugged her body. The uniforms they wore were the same, white and grey. Korra, Mako and Bolin had blue highlights on theirs, while Asami had the distinct pleasure of wearing red on hers. A personal choice apparently.

After Asami had finished, she exited the airlock, meeting Korra outside,

"Any problems?" Korra asked.

"Hmm not really," Asami said. She seemed a little saddened, which was a bit uncharacteristic for her.

Korra raised her eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Well, it's just being an engineer, I expect something needs fixing or repaired or whatever... I'm just not used to everything on the ship being in perfect working order."

Korra grinned as she floated in the zero gravity. "Huh, that's a first. I guess after that time got a tear in the Solar sails, you've just been aching for another big repair job." She then pushed off the nearby wall, swimming in the vacuum towards Asami. "I could break something for you"

Asami smirked and giggled playfully. "I paid you to fly this ship, Commander, not to trash it."

"Well, I think it'd be less a matter of the state of the ship and more a case of low crew morale."

Floating closer, Asami grinned. "Well, I'm sure there are a few solutions to this problem that don't involve potentially damaging my rather expensive spaceship."

"There... Might be," Korra whispered, before she pulled Asami close, kissing her deeply. Asami cupped her cheeks, kissing her deeply as they floated together, quickly wrapping their arms and legs around one another. Asami continued to kiss, having been longing for Korra for as long as she'd been outside the ship.

"My quarters or yours?" Korra breathed between kisses.

Asami moaned as she deeply kissed her girlfriend. "Mmmm... mine... they're closer."

They broke the kiss and Asami quickly grabbed Korra's hand, floating through the hall to her quarters. Korra beaned like the stars around then, eagerly letting Asami lead them on. Asami didn't have anything to fix today, but now she definitely had something to do... or in this case, someone.

And Korra was quite in the mood.

xXx

**Author's Note:** This lovely little fic was inspired by two things. One, an RP I did with Sniperct the other day and two, a beautiful set sci-fi AU images by Ansdrela! They were both lovely made and I gladly thank both of them for their amazing talents. Hope you enjoy the fic!


End file.
